


Friends are Family

by RiverTron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Galaxy Gals, I love Heidi Hansen, M/M, Treebros, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Evan knows that his friends are his family.He loves his mom, he really does, but he loves the moments at the Murphy's house as well.





	Friends are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wow any other treebros fic!!! Also I'm sick!! Temp of 101.3!!!

Anyone who knows Evan Hansen knows he likes the outdoors. He likes the smell of fresh air and the rush of tall grass against his khaki covered legs. He likes to climb the tallest of trees and just stare at the sky, watching the birds and day go by.

When his mother gets home early to see Evan sat in the living room on the laptop she sighs. "Evan, why don't you go outside, it's a beautiful day" she coaxes. Heidi would never want to make her child feel bad, she will never force him to do something he doesn't want to, but seeing the bags under his eyes and his hunched posture makes her think of herself.

Evan paused for a few seconds, his hands over the keyboard as he looks up at Heidi. Evan gives a weak smile. "Sure" He mutters and pushes the laptop onto the worn cushion next to him. 

Heidi smiles at this, she knows that Evan has friends now. The closest ones being Jared, of course, and a young boy named Connor Murphy.

When Heidi first met Connor it was obvious he was slightly high, Heidi didn't judge him for this. If something was going on and getting high was one way to help him she wasn't one to judge. 

Now as Evan walks outside and instantly starts the walk to the Murphy's she feels and odd sense of relief wash over her. 

* * *

 

When Evan reaches the Murphy house he pauses. Connor and Zoe told him it's okay to just walk in, but that doesn't seem nice. So Evan knocks. 

Unsurprisingly, Alana opens the door. 

Alana and Zoe have been dating for about a month now and they can't seem to stay away from each other. Evan doesn't mind at all, it's not his relationship or his business so he doesn't try to interfere. 

Connor on the other hand makes fake gagging sounds anytime Alana and Zoe come in contact with each other. Jared makes...a very particular set of jokes, each ending with either Alana, Zoe, Or Connor hitting him.

Alana gives Evan a small smile and opens the large door wider, allowing Evan to step past her and into the even larger house. 

Evan immediately hears laughter coming from the living room, walking into it and watching Alana pass him and sit next to Zoe he see's what's s funny.

Jared and Connor stand in the middle of the room playing just dance, both of them look like complete idiots. Evan let's out a laugh as Jared slips on the edge of the carpet and stumbles. Evan takes his seat on the couch and it isn't long before Connor is next to him and Jared is sat in the love seat.

Connor wraps an arm around Evan's waist halfway through the conversation and Evan is surprised to find that he doesn't mind the touch at all. 

They put on a movie about 20 minutes later after Connor and Zoe are finished ranting about which gummies are better ("I'm telling you Zo, gummy worms are better" "you say that only because you like long things in your mouth!"). Alana chooses Mulan for them after Jared and Zoe argue about what Disney movie to watch.

Connor falls asleep halfway through the movie and lays his head on Evans lap, his legs spreading across Zoe's lap ("your feet stink!") And his hair spreading around Evan's lap. 

As Evan runs his hands through Connor's hair he takes in his friends. Alana's head is on Zoe's shoulder and Zoe's head is on Alana's. Jared is messily eating tortilla chips and throwing it at the TV every time a character does something dumb. 

"There's no place I'd rather be" Evan whispers to himself.

He's certain he hears Connor mumble "me too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if this was terrible, im already a crappywriter but I'm pretty sure me being sick and trying to write is worse.


End file.
